


The Dunk Tank

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4th of July fic, F/M, MTV Ship of the Year Fics, Olicity Fic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt from Tumblr. 4th of July. Queen Industries Picnic. Dunk tank.</p>
<p>(Written for the MTV Ship of the Year Reblog Marathon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dunk Tank

“Have you guys seen Felicity?” Oliver approaches John, Lyla, Baby Sara and Thea as they lounge around one of the picnic tables set up for the first ever Queen Industries Fourth of July picnic. His friends and his sister were enjoying the snack and the classic apple pie available at the event.

He had been spending most of the event schmoozing with QI investors and board members, making sure that Felicity’s place as CEO remains uncontested.

The event was well underway. The QI Human Resource Department had done a great job with the event, renting out an old style amusement park for the staff picnic. There were food stations set up all around the park, providing barbeque, snacks, dessert and drinks.

“Oreeeeebeeer!” Baby Sara squeals from Digg’s lap, bringing her arms up in the universal signal to be picked up.

Oliver smiles and lifts Sara up in his arms, “Hey, Princess. Have you seen Felicity?”

“Fizzy!” the three-year old shrieks, giggling and tapping her hands on Oliver’s jaws, “Rough!”

“Yes, rough! Good job, Sara,” Thea smiles, loving the image of her brother with the toddler.

Oliver rubs Sara’s little hand into his jawline further, knowing how it tickles the little girl. Sure enough, Sara laughs out loud, “Oreeeber, ticwesh!”

Oliver chuckles as he tickles Sara further, turning some his attention to John, Lyla and Thea.

“The picnic’s going great, right?” he confirms.

“Yeah, it’s great!’ Lyla pipes up, taking some more of the kettle popcorn from the big bowl in the middle of the table.

"Felicity said she had to deal with something,” John says, “She went that way,” he points towards shooting booths where QI staff were trying to win prizes.

As if on cue, voices started chanting, “Smoak, Smoak, Smoak, Smoak,” from the direction that John had pointed to.

“What the–” Oliver looks over at his friends and sister before heading towards the area where the chanting was coming from with baby Sara still in his arms.

Followed by John, Lyla and Thea, he walks quickly where Felicity’s name was being chanted.

When he got there, he mouth drops. Felicity has perched on the bench of a dunking tank to the chanting and clapping of the QI staff. She had changed out of the mint green summer dress she had to worn to the picnic and into a huge white-shirt. He notices that the tank was made out of transparent plastic, the four feet of water in it clear to see.

White t-shirt and water?!? Oliver panics.

“What the hell is going on here?” he growls out before he could help himself, handing over Sara, who saying, “Ssshh, Oreeber!” to John absent-mindedly, before stepping closer to the dunk tank.

Fortunately, the QI staff was well-aware of how the possessive the silent co-owner of QI was of their CEO, so they parted for him.

“Oliver!” Felicity calls out from the top of the dunk tank, “I lost a bet with Fatima!”

Oliver turns his glare to the QI Vice President for Finance, Fatima Sooka, who merely shrugged at him, “She lost, fair and square.”

“What bet?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“I bet that she could propose to Leah before Leah did,” Felicity explains.

“I proposed first! Just now, actually,” Leah Matthews calls out from beside Fatima, who brought up her left hand to show him a huge diamond ring with a happy grin.

Oliver sighs, “Congratulations, Fatima and Leah. But why is my wife in the dunk tank?”

“Remember when the management agreed to have a rep for the dunk tank?” Felicity answers before Fatima could reply, “Fatima got the short stick. Then we had a bet. I lost!”

Oliver shakes his head, then turns to the crowd gathered around them, focusing on one of the staff members who was prepped to start hitting the target. He walks towards the skinny young guy whose name escaped him, scowl in place.

“What’s your name?” Oliver asks as politely as possible.

“Mark, Mr. Queen,” the boy responds, visibly gulping.

“Are you taking the first shot?” he growls, crossing his arms around his chest, standing tall.

“Uh– yeah, sir, yes, sir!” Mark says timidly, “Each department gets a shot, sir.”

“Hmm, go ahead then,” Oliver nods, still standing threateningly beside Mark, motioning to the bullseye.

Mark obviously misses his one shot.

Derek from Finance misses his shot as well. Followed by Lydia from HR, who misses her shot as well.

“Oliver,” Felicity calls out in warning after Steward from R&D missed the bullseye a mile away, “Stop threatening our employees!”

“I’m not!” Oliver shrugs and gives her a triumphant grin, “I’m just standing here.”

“Standing there, glowering!” Fatima protests with a laugh.

Oliver just shrugs, nodding to the next person, “Go on.”

After all the department reps had their shots without any success, Oliver begins to relax, unfolding his arms and heading towards where Felicity was sitting on top of the dunk tank, ready to help her down.

“My turn!” Thea calls out from the back.

“Thea!” Oliver turns back to glare at her, “You’re not even part of the staff!”

“It’s Queen Industries, right? I’m a Queen, so technically, I’m part of this company,” Thea argues back, tossing the baseball smugly.

“Yeah, I think she got you there, Oliver,” John says from behind Thea.

“No! She–”

“Give her a shot, Oliver!” Fatima interrupts him, “She’s legally part of the company.”

Growling, Oliver steps closer to Thea and whispers angrily, “She’s wearing a white t-shirt, Thea. A white t-shirt!”

“Relax, brother,” Thea says, taking aim.

Oliver rushes to the steps leading to the bench where Felicity was sitting. He knew Thea would hit the bullseye, and he needed to be ready.

With a loud whoop from the crowd and Thea, his sister hits the bullseye. Felicity falls to the water with a shriek and loud splash.

Oliver, full protective instincts well in place, jumps into the water after her. He was going to make sure no one would see through the now thoroughly wet white t-shirt.

The crowd cheers and laughs, he could hear baby Sara screaming, “Oreeeberrrr!!! Fizzzy!!!” in the midst of it all.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasps as she stands up, “What are you doing?”

In response, Oliver turns her around away from the crowd to face him, and pulling her close to him, “Your t-shirt is white, Felicity!”

“I’m wearing a one-piece swimsuit!” she laughs, “You didn’t think I would agree to do this in a white t-shirt without it, did you?”

“Oh,” Oliver murmurs, noticing the striped red and blue swimsuit now visibly from behind Felicity’s white shirt for the first time.

“You’re unbelievable,” Felicity shakes her head at him, “But it’s sweet that my hubby is willing to jump after me to protect my modesty.”

“I’d jump in after you, Felicity. Always,” he says in her ear, holding her closer. Felicity nods against his chest.

“Well, now that I know that you’re not going to give anyone a show, why don’t we give the crowd a show?” he grins before pulling her up for a kiss.

The crowd cheers.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt from @doubledeez06 on Tumblr
> 
> Since its Friday and 4th of July weekend how about a olicity 4th of July prompt for the reblog voting party!!! Fireworks, QI having a BBQ party team arrow Felicity in a dunk tank (white T-shirt just to get Oliver protective ;) pie eating ;)


End file.
